This invention relates to 1-substituted-6-fluoro-7-heterocyclic-1,4-dihydroquinol-(or dihydronaphthyridin)-4-one carboxylic acids, prodrug derivatives thereof, pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition or base salts thereof, antibacterial compositions containing these compounds, and a method of using these compounds.
Several U.S. patents disclose 1-substituted-6-fluoro-(or 6,8-difluoro)-7-heterocyclic-1,4-dihydroquinol-4-one carboxylic acids having antibacterial activity. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719 the 7-substituent is a cyclic amine such as piperazinyl or pyrrolidinyl, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,930 the 7-substituent is 1-imidazolyl, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,506 the 7-substituent is 6-quinolyl and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,892 the 7-substituent is a cyclic amine such as pyrrolidine or piperidine.
Saturated bicyclic substitution at the 7-position is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 59204194 disclosing 7-diazabicycloalkane substitution.
The compounds of the invention are 7-bicyclic substituted, and one of the rings of the bicyclic group is saturated whereas the other one is unsaturated.